Drivers often travel the same or similar routes to frequent destinations. For example, drivers commonly take the same roads from their home to their place of employment, and over time, learn to anticipate certain issues. For instance, drivers learn where traffic is usually the highest, which lanes back up during high traffic times, where potholes are, where the speed limits change, where rain accumulates during storms, and the like. With this knowledge, drivers can adjust their driving habits to anticipate issues that may arise in more problematic areas.